Letters to my baby
by KBRClover
Summary: Kate's letters to her unborn child
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am starting a new multi-chapter fic which explores Kate's letters to her unborn child. That you for reading and please feel free to review.**

 **Thank you**

12/04/14

Dear baby

I found out about you today and then I decided that I would write to you throughout my pregnancy with you similar to my mum did when she was pregnant with me, your nana Jo that is although it upsets me that you will never get to meet her she is part of you now and you are part of me.

I want to tell you the story of how I came to discover your existence, it was early this morning when I awoke next to you Daddy feeling nauseous, I put it down to the stress of having three open cases this week and this being the first night I had a full night of sleep in a week and probably ate to much dinner that your dad made me when we returned home from the Old Haunt last night, that's your fathers pub and me, him and my boys from the precinct your uncle Kevin and uncle Esposito and my best friend Lanie who is the only other person that knows about your existence as my best friend. Me and Lanie had planed to go shopping this morning leaving Castle and the boys to play Madden at the loft, it wasn't until we stumbled into the baby department at the mall and Lanie held up a NYPD 'my mommy takes names and kicks but' onsie that I came to the realisation that I was two weeks late. That was when I confided in you auntie Lanie and she dragged me to the pharmacy by her apartment to pick up a pregnancy test. It wasn't until it came back positive that I panicked about becoming a mother with my job.

I love you baby and although you may be nothing but a clump of cells at the moment and I'm scared of what type of mother I'm going to be I will always love you and so will your daddy even though he doesn't know of your existence yet I will find a creative way of telling him.

Talk to you soon

Love Mommy x


	2. Chapter 2

13/04/14

Dear Baby

Today I told your daddy about you and since then he hasn't stop touching my stomach although it's still as flat as it was weeks ago, I don't know if you can hear us but Daddy laid me down on our bed and pulled up my shirt and placed his hand on my stomach and began kissing it then he rested his head on it and told you a bed time story. I'm also going to tell you a story, I'm going to tell you how I told you daddy about you, okay here it goes:

It was early this morning when your Daddy woke me by the typing of his keys on his laptop, apparently inspiration struck for Nikki Heat in the early hours of the morning and he had been writing for a couple of hours before I woke. At first I don't think he realised I was awake, that was until he reached out to brush my hair out of my face and rest his palm on my cheek the warmth radiating through my skin. He closed the laptop and placed it on his nightstand before placing a kiss on my cheek and suggesting that we get up and have breakfast, your daddy left the room before me and I had the opportunity to pull on one of your dads t-shirts and pulling the collar up to my nose to inhale the scent of your father which seemed to calm my nausea before going out to face your father in the kitchen, that was when I smelt the aroma of Bacon and Coffee two scents which normally would appeal me suddenly forced the nausea to return and I ran full force into the bathroom door letting it fly open before I dropped to my knees and emptied my stomach into the toilet. This was when I heard footsteps and felt your father pull my hair away from my face and his palm rest against my back.

It wasn't how I wanted to tell Castle I had planned to tell him after we'd had a shower and was going to write 'I'm pregnant' on the bathroom mirror but once I had emptied my stomach and had finished dry heaving I had to tell him. He was ecstatic by the news and picked me up and spun me around placing butterfly kisses on my face.

I love you baby and will speak to you soon about our plans to tell our families, my dad your grandad and Castles mother Martha, your Grandmother and of course your amazing big sister Alexis this weekend when she comes home from college.

Love Mommy x


End file.
